Family Soul
Overview Summary #Travel to the Arid Sea in Tyria and find the bones of Shanrah's husband. #Investigate Rotal's bones. #Strike down Khepkhet Marrowfeast sic] in Prophet's Path and free the souls of Rotal's daughters. #See Shanrah for your reward. Obtained from :Shanrah in Crystal Overlook Requirements :Have a Prophecies and Nightfall product key linked to the same account :Must have completed Sanctum Cay (mission) in Prophecies :Must have completed Gate of Desolation (mission) in Nightfall Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*Ancient Artifact Dialogue :"Long ago, my family traveled from our home in Vabbi following the footsteps of the great Turai Ossa. We fell ill after passing through an area with an awful smell and yellow haze and I died at this very spot. My daughters hastily buried me and continued north. I do not know what happened to them, but I can feel my husband's grief and anguish from across the desert. Please, go to my husband. He wallows in his guilt and his spirit is bound to the land. I wish to release him from his anguish, but my spirit is bound here." ::Accept: "I will free your husband from his guilt." ::Reject: "That man deserves no forgiveness." Intermediate Dialogue (Rotal) :"You saw my wife? How I miss her so! Her compassion calms my restless spirit, but I cannot rest, knowing the fate of our precious daughters. Long ago, in an act of mercy, I helped my daughters achieve eternal rest to escape the disease and heat of this awful desert that was eating away at their bodies. But the eyes of something horrible were watching and waiting to devour not just their bodies, but their souls. It was the Scarab Queen! I saw her devour them whole, trapping their souls to feed upon for eternity. I see her even now, feasting on the remains the desert provides. You must save them! Strike down the Scarab Queen and free the souls of my daughters from their eternal torment!" Reward Dialogue :"Look at my daughters. Are they not beautiful? My heart sings now that I am reunited with them. After you slew the beast that bound their spirits, they journeyed here to tell me of their fate. I now know what happened following my death. I was shocked to hear what my husband did. And , while I may never be able to forgive him for killing our daughters, I know in my heart it was an act of mercy and love. I cannot hate him for it. Soon my daughters and I will travel to Rotal's resting place and show him we are still a family." Walkthrough After speaking with Shanrah, it is faster to find the Forgotten Guardian at the northwestern end of Crystal Overlook and have him teleport you to the Arid Sea than to map travel back to the Crystal Desert. Rotal's bones are right next to where the Guardian sends you. After speaking with Rotal, you will need to kill Kepkhet Marrowfeast in Prophet's Path. See that article for her exact location as well as useful tips. In general, watch out for the trappers that surround her, and try to bring a way to either daze her, or penalize her for spamming spells (such as Backfire). Return to Shanrah for your reward. Her daughters, Kyrisah and Meymo, will be standing next to her. Category:Nightfall quests